The Guardian of the Moonlight
by PrincessDaydream77
Summary: This is the untold story of the twin children of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Remus and Selena Crystelle, and how their parents' death affected their lives. This is the tale of their lives growing up with their godfather, Harry and how they vowed to protect each other forever.
1. Unwelcome News

Guardian of the Moonlight

Summary: This is the untold story of the twin children of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Remus and Selena Crystelle, and how their parents' death affected their lives. This is the tale of their lives growing up with their godfather, Harry and how they vowed to protect each other forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Selena Crystelle Lupin, who is the produce of my mind.

Chapter One

It all began one unusually chilly summers day in 1997. Remus Lupin arrived home at his house after another meeting of the Order of the Phoenix, discussing how much more dangerous the world was becoming, as Voldemort was making his presence more well-known by the day. However, to the man's surprise, his wife hadn't been in attendance.

Noticing this, Remus had rushed home to find his wife sitting in the lounge with her head in her hands, his mother-in-law with her arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head and rocking her almost like she was a little girl again. This caused Remus to bolt towards the half-open door, just about to push it open when he heard the voices from inside the room.

"What am I going to do, Mum?" Nymphadora cried, her sobs racking her body.

"You have to tell him, darling. It's the only way forward. He'll find out soon enough anyway, but it's better if it comes from you. Ssh, darling, it'll all be alright." soothed Andromeda.

Remus took that opportunity to push the door open, alerting both of the Tonks women to his presence. Andromeda stood almost immediately, her hand resting lightly on his daughter's shoulder, lingering for a moment before she retracted it and walked out of the room, leaving the two newlyweds to talk alone.

The first thing Remus did was move to the sofa, wrapping his arms around Dora's neck and pulling her head gently to rest on his chest, stroking her mousy brown hair therapeutically. They stayed like that for a few minutes, a dozen or so, until Dora's tears had finally dried.

"Dora? What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked gently, lifting her chin so as to look in her eyes.

"I don't know how to tell you." she whispered.

"It doesn't matter, sweetheart. Dora, just tell me, I'll listen to you."

The woman opened her mouth to speak and made a small sound, as if she was trying to force the words from her throat, then collapsed crying once more. Remus sighed slightly and pulled her head to his chest once more, repeating the soothing process they had just overcome.

This time, Dora calmed a bit more quickly, her eyes drying once more, though they were still quite a dull blue-grey colour, due to her obvious upset.

"What's the matter? Dora, please tell me, because you are scaring me. You're really scaring me. Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he pressed, tears beginning to surface in his own eyes as he pulled away from her, clasping her hands in his own.

"You're not going to like what I'm going to say, Remus, however much I wanted you to."

"What?" Remus asked, his mind whirring through all the possibilities of what she was about to tell him.

"Remus...I'm pregnant."

"What?!" he cried, the image of a baby spinning through his mind.

"Remus, that isn't all. There's more." Dora whispered, the sound just about reaching his ears.

"More?! What could be more than that, Dora?"

"It's not just one baby. It's two. Remus, we're having twins."

A/N: I know that this is quite short, but I had this idea and wanted to get it out there. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Uncertainties

Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks to headinclouds123 for reviewing.

Remus' mouth dropped wider open, if that were at all possible. He could barely comprehend what his wife had told him. She noticed this, sensing his uncertainty, and made to get up from her chair, lingering for just a moment in front of him so she could deliver her final statement.

"I know how you feel about children, Remus, that's why I was nervous about telling you, but let me tell you this. I am having these children, no matter what. I would never do anything to harm them, because I love them. Whether you do or not, I love them."

With that, Nymphadora turned on her heel and made for the door. She was almost out of reach when Remus' hand darted out, closing gently around her lower arm, not gripping enough to hurt her, but firmly enough to keep her held in place. She turned her head over her shoulder at this action, her hair purpling a little in her annoyance, but the unsure, almost anxious look on her husband's face made her turn completely back around before settling down on the seat next to him once more.

"I'm sorry, Dora. I'm really sorry." Remus sighed, suddenly ashamed at the sight of the tears in his wife's eyes, knowing without a doubt that he had caused them. Nymphadora remained silent, barely giving notice that she had heard the apology.

"Dora, it's just that... well, what if they're like me?" For the first time since they had married, Remus had sounded almost... scared. This brought Nymphadora's attention back to her husband and she finally turned to face him.

"They won't be, Remus-" she began.

"You don't know that, Dora! They could both be werewolves and it would be my fault!" The fear in Remus' voice had almost vanished completely, replaced with a tone of anger and a lesser one that was close to desperation. Nymphadora, however, was used to the arguments they had had before their marriage, where Remus had frequently used that tone of voice to argue that he was too old and poor for her, an argument that she had never listened to.

"Remus, we can deal with this. Even if they are, we've dealt with you being a werewolf, it isn't a problem anymore. So we can do the same for them if we have to."

"But it isn't the same! This is knowingly passing on a terrible curse to two innocent babies, I can't do it!" Remus cried, a small tear beginning to slip silently down his cheek, as he stood and left the room, his boots sounding slightly against the wooden floor of the hallway.

"Remus!" Dora yelled after him, only realising the futility of the shout once the front door clicked shut and she saw her husband walking quickly through the small Muggle suburb, almost desperately trying to get away from the house. Nymphadora merely leant forwards with her elbows on her thighs, her arms wrapped tightly, protectively around her stomach. The only sound in the house was the loud sigh she emitted.

"Please don't go." she whispered to the empty room.

A/N: Again, tiny, I know, but the action will begin soon, I promise. Please review, please, please, please!


	3. A Knock in the Dark

Chapter Three

A/N: Thanks to my great reviewers, myhorserockyrocks, meow and dream-on-sunday.

The next three months had passed extremely slowly for Dora, as Remus had not returned after their argument. In the current climate, the woman was, of course, worried for her husband, but Dora knew that Remus was an extremely skilled wizard and, if he had been selected to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, he could surely hold his own against most things life could throw at him.

In truth, there had been little to do but sit in the Tonks household. Dora had moved back there a couple of weeks after the argument, as she strongly disliked the feeling of staying in her marital home with no husband there beside her. Utterly everything had changed for the young woman; her family life, the War, even her own hair colour, which had faded from its usual bright bubblegum pink to a dull, lifeless shade of brown, one she hadn't had since Sirius' death and her subsequent rejection by Remus. No, nothing had stayed the same. But the Tonks family wasn't the only one that had been shaken by recent news.

On another boring day some three weeks previously, Dora had received a letter from an extremely unexpected source. Nevertheless, she had gone to the Burrow, as the letter had requested, to meet another expectant mother in the family. Angelina Johnson.

Now, Angelina and Nymphadora had been in school together, albeit not for long and in different houses, yet the elder woman still felt quite sympathetic to the younger. Angelina herself was due in three months, which both she and her boyfriend, Fred Weasley, were thrilled about. To a certain extent, at least.

The girl had been extremely worried when she found out and so had turned to the only person she knew in even a slightly comparable situation. Though delighted, both Angelina and Fred had to admit that a warzone was not the best place to bring up a child, especially when it's parents were as young and close to the Battle as they were.

The uncertainty of the situation was something familiar to Nymphadora, who had not had a single day without worrying about that matter herself, and was certain that, on top of his other fears, Remus was sitting in the same boat, though beside a different shore.

The woman's deep thoughts were interrupted when a soft knock sounded at the door. Dora promptly rose from her position on the small plush sofa, making her way to the living room door. Suddenly, as her hand reached for the door handle, she paused. How could she know who was behind the front door? Of course, it was probably only Andromeda, returned from the house of the friend she was visiting, but her daughter couldn't be sure of that without looking out of the window, something which she had been forbidden by the Order of the Phoenix from doing.

Instead, she approached the door, which was solidly paneled with wood, with no glass window to see through, regretfully so for the young woman. She had been trained by the Aurors, for pity's sake, how could she be so afraid of a knock at the door?

Sucking in a deep breath, Dora picked up her wand from its resting place on the table beside the door, clenching her hand so tightly around it that she could feel the patterns digging into her hand. She felt far safer with the strip of wood at her fingertips and so laid a single hand on the door, the other still gripping her wand.

"_Alohamora_." she whispered, watching in anxiety and fear as the door unlocked and was pushed open by the caller. As they were revealed, Dora gave a small yelp and pitched forwards out of the doorway.

Right into Remus' arms.

"Oh my God, I thought you were never coming back." Dora cried, her face buried in his shoulder as she clutched his close to her. Remus said nothing, merely holding his arms around his wife and patting her back in a comforting manner.

"So did I, for a while."

"What happened?" Dora asked him, pulling back so that she could see his face, running her fingers through his hair as if still slightly disbelieving that he was real.

"Harry persuaded me to come back. He called me a coward-"

"No! Harry?!" she exclaimed, her hair suddenly turning a little green, with hint of red at the tip, giving her hair a startling resemblance to a tinsel decked Christmas tree. She smiled at this. It was a sign that she was truly alright again.

"And he was right. I had been a coward, I had been foolish. I am meant to be a Gryffindor, for goodness' sake. I've faced Death Eaters and moonlit curses for years on end, but two babies appear on the scene and I am absolutely scared witless. In all honesty, I still am." Remus admitted, albeit a little sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Remus. So am I." This flippant comment caught the man's undivided attention, as he whipped his head round to face the woman.

"You are?"

"Oh, yes. Absolutely terrified. I have been from the start as well, I mean… these are two innocent children that I'm carrying inside me, Remus. What if I do something wrong, and hurt them? The Death Eaters are after us, if they hurt me, what will happen to them? I think like that all the time. I'm just as scared as you are. But it's alright that we're scared about this, you know."

"Is it?" Remus questioned, looking at his wife as if she was a little deranged.

"Yes, Remus John Lupin, it is. And do you know why?"

"I have absolutely no idea." the man answered, deciding honesty to be the best route to take.

"Because we're both terrified, but as long as we're terrified together, we'll be alright."

A/N: Fluff overdose at the end, I know! Please review, and I'll try to update quicker.


	4. The Arrival of the Dawn

Chapter Four

A/N: No reviewers Please review, even a word, just so I know you're still reading. Now, on with the drama…

Dora could not remember a time when she had cried as much as she had done that night. She had been visiting her mother's house when the woman had regretfully informed her that her father had died. Murdered by Snatchers, no less.

Dora hadn't stopped crying since. In fact, she had cried so much that her stomach had begun to pain her, a sharp burst of pain every twenty minutes or so. She hadn't told Remus, not wanting to worry him over what she thought was nothing. Until, in the middle of the night, she realised that something was not right. This was not nothing.

The first true pain woke her from her sleep, bolting upright to clutch at her abdomen. It was like nothing she had felt before, it felt as if the pain were inside of her. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Dora's mind brought her to the man asleep next to her. She awkwardly turned to the side, clutching her full stomach protectively, and shook Remus by the shoulder.

"Remus." she whispered, gasping as another pain ran through her. "Remus!"

It took another moment, but at last, Remus began to stir. He moaned slightly, obviously annoyed at the fact he had been awoken, but he became fully aware of his surroundings as the woman beside him cried out in pain.

"Dora?" the man asked, running a hand through his hair as he bolted upright, his eyes full of fear at her condition. "Dora, what's going on?!"

"What does it look like?" the younger woman grunted, moaning in pain once again. For just a moment, Remus was silent, a puzzled look crossing his face, before the fear filled eyes widened to the size of Galleons.

"Oh, Merlin! Right, we can deal with this. We can definately deal with this. We have to get you to St. Mungo's right now, I'll pack you a bag. You'll need a change of clothes, a toothbrush, maybe a book to pass the time and-"

"Remus!" Dora exclaimed, her annoyance plain on her face when he finally turned to look at it.

"I'm just trying to help!" the man told his wife indignantly.

"You're not helping! You're panicking!" she retorted, her face contorting in pain, as she tried unsuccessfully to stifle another groan.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Remus exclaimed, running his hands through his hair in stress, then remaining entirely still after he had done so. This caused Dora to sigh even through her pain.

"Remus, that doesn't mean stop completely." she pointed out, biting down hard on her lip in an attempt to numb the throbbing pain in the pit of her stomach.

"Right."

Thirty minutes later, and screams were echoing from within the maternity ward of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and it was tearing through the silence as fiercely as it tore through Remus' heart.

The moment he had calmed slightly, the man had Flooed the pair of them to the hospital, where Nymphadora had been inside that tiny room for almost twenty five minutes, screaming and crying out while he sat powerless outside, the frustration mounting further and further with each noise that had escaped the crack under the door.

'_Why am I not allowed to sit with my own wife, while she gives birth to our own children? This is utter madness!'_

"Remus!" The voice was very familiar to the man, and he turned to see the source of it, as Andromeda sprinted down the corridor, at a pace so unlike her, it would almost have caused Remus to laugh, had the situation not been what it was.

"Hello…" the fatigued father to be began, but was cut off immediately by the fretting woman.

"Remus, what's happened? Is she alright? Has anything happened?" Andromeda did not even stop to greet the man before bombarding him with questions.

"I think she is, but I really don't know. They haven't come to tell me anything, but they still won't let me see her." Remus replied, in all honesty.

"Alright." the woman responded, casting a quick sympathetic glance at the desperate man before knocking on the door and entering it. Remus winced outwardly as the entrance to the room was opened, or more at the screams that had been amplified tenfold now that no piece of wood was dampening them down.

Just before Andromeda shut the door, Remus leapt to the side along with her, sneaking a peek around the oak as he did so. The moment the door closed, he wished that he had not done it.

Inside the room, his wife, his Dora, was screaming in agony delivering his children. Of course, he had known that from being sat outside for half an hour or more with nothing to do but listen, but the look on her face had been so pained, and so painful for him to see. Her hair had turned a violent shade of burgundy, a colour accompanying strong feelings of both pain and excitement in a Metamorphmagus, as Remus very well knew.

Then a thought struck him, and not at all for the first time. What if the children were like him? The couple had been offered a diagnostic spell at St. Mungo's when Dora had gone for her final scan, but they had turned it down, as she had wanted him to see the children before casting judgement upon them. Still, Remus was so anxious about the birth, and what would happen afterwards. What if he had made them like him, corrupted two innocent babies with a curse to bear for eternity?

In fact, the werewolf had been so preoccupied with his own crying mind that he had not noticed that the cries from within the room had ceased. It was only when the nurse came to fetch him from the corridor that the man actually realised how quiet the place was. The only sound was a small cry. Two small cries.

Upon entering the room, a huge smile lit up Remus's worry creased features. There, lying back and breathing heavily, was Nymphadora. Even with her hair, dull brown from exhaustion, plastered to her red, sweat drenched face, she was just as beautiful as she had ever been.

However, it was not really Dora that the man was looking at. His gaze was focused on the two bundles of blankets swaddled in his wife's arms, one blue and one pink.

"I'll leave you both alone." Andromeda said, kissing her daughter on the forehead before exiting the room, leaving the four of them alone. Remus immediately moved to his wife's bedside, settling down into the chair that his mother in law had just vacated.

"Um…" Remus began, uncharacteristically nervous. "Could I… please…?"

Somehow, Dora understood what the man was trying to say, and reached over to place the blue bundle in his waiting arms.

"They're amazing." Remus whispered, glancing back and forth between the bundle in his arms, his wife and the bundle in hers. "Really, both of them. And so are you."

"I couldn't have done it without you." Dora responded, a cheeky grin lighting up her tired looking face. "So… what do you think we should name them?"

"Well… why don't you select his name?" he suggested, indicating the bundle in his arms. "And then I'll select hers?"

"Alright. Well, then… I'd like to call him Theodore, after my dad." she began, a small tear surfacing in her eye. "Then Remus, after you. Theodore Remus."

"Lovely. Hmm, then I suppose… you wouldn't want to use the name Nymphadora, I assume?"

"Not a chance!" the woman replied in exclamation, a slight smile on her face as she did so.

"Well… what about Selena, after your sister? Then maybe Crystelle, after mine." The pair had never spoken much about their siblings, but it was true that both had once had a sister. Remus' elder sister had been killed by Fenrir Greyback, shortly after Remus himself had been bitten, as the vengeful werewolf had bitten too deep, while Dora's younger sister had died shortly after her birth.

"Yes. I'd like that." Dora replied, the tear slipping down her face, as an identical one did on Remus'. "Well, then, welcome to the family, you two. Teddy and Selena."

A/N: I know it's taken four chapters to actually get to the birth, but still. Just to clear things up, I wrote it in Remus' POV, because I wrote Tonks in the last one and I thought this might work better. Secondly, I know that neither Remus or Tonks had siblings, but they are only mentioned for the purpose of Selena's name. Please review, guys, so I know how I did.


	5. Promises Made and Broken

Chapter Five

A/N: Thank you to kanna-yamamoto and HJP007 for reviewing the last chapter. I really appreciate it.

For just a month, Remus and Dora had had a near perfect life. The couple was finally together, their children were born and healthy and the war seemed to be at a stalemate. Everything seemed to be alright. For now.

It was the very beginning of May when everything began to go wrong. Things had been quiet for so long, far too long, like a bubble of opposition growing larger and larger until it would finally burst. And that time, unfortunately for Wizarding Britain, was to be now.

The pair had been sat together on the settee, Teddy on Remus' lap and Selena in Dora's, when a flash of blue light had floated through the window. Having spent a year teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, the man did not need a second glance to see that the light was that of a _Patronus_ charm.

The moment it appeared in the sitting room, the ethereal lynx opened its mouth and began to speak.

'_Lightning has struck. The time is coming fast._'

For just a second, the pair sat in unmoving silence. Though they had, in truth, been expecting the coded message for a while, due to the pressure building as Voldemort and his Death Eaters prepared to take on Harry Potter, but they had not expected it to be so soon. Not when they had only just acquired what they had been waiting for.

When they finally moved, their gazes met instantly, the locking eyes both sharing one emotion. Fear. However, in Dora's eyes, there was another glint, a hint of determination, one which Remus knew full well the source of, and he would not tolerate it.

"Dora, don't even think about it!" the man exclaimed, a little loudly, causing the children to wake from their slumbers. "You are not going, so don't even try."

"Remus!" Dora responded, her voice laced with the tone of a petulant child. The use of such a tone may have been funny for Remus, had the situation not been as grave as this. "I'm an Auror. I have been fighting battles against Death Eaters for six years, and I am not about to give up and let you get away from me again!"

"What about Teddy and Selena?!" Remus cried, wincing slightly as the twins began to bawl, sensing the distress that their parents were in. "If we both die in this battle, who will be there for them when the smoke has cleared? Who will they have?"

"They'll have my mother, Harry, Molly and Arthur, the whole Order." the woman pointed out, listing them off on her fingers as she rocked Selena into quietness in her other arm.

"And if they fall, as well as us? Who then?" This question silenced the woman, whose hair was slowly darkening from its shade of pink, now becoming closer to crimson.

"Remus, these children are my world, our whole family is. But, no matter how dangerous it is, I am not allowing you to fight in this battle on your own. Either you don't go, or we go together. It's your choice."

Now, it was Remus who had been silenced. He truly could not think of a response to give to the ultimatum his wife had given him. He had to fight, he knew that much, as Harry needed all the help he could get, but he did not want Dora to fight alongside him. If he should die in the battle, he wanted to be certain that the children had one parent remaining to care for them. If she fought with him, the children could be left orphans. There was only one option he could afford to take.

"Alright. I won't go." the man told his wife, kissing her on the cheek as he did so, before they returned their attentions to the children, who were not a great deal happier, seeing that their parents had resolved their conflict.

The lie would not sting until that very night, when it would become a lie.

At around midnight, Dora awoke with a start, crying out into the darkness. She had experienced a terrible nightmare, one where Remus had fallen in the Battle of Hogwarts. '_It was only a dream.'_ she told herself, trying to slow her breathing a little. '_Remus is here with me, it isn't possible_._'_

Only when she turned did Dora realise she was wrong. The space on the bed beside her, the space where Remus had lain… was empty.

'_No.'_ she thought, agonising pain filling her heart in an instant. '_No, he promised. He can't have gone!'_

Leaping from her bed, Dora sprinted down the stairs, almost falling more than once as she attempted to get to her mother, who was sat on the sofa in the front room, watching the children, as she had done all night.

"Mum? Can you look after them for a bit longer, please? I'm going out." Dora asked, attempting to keep her voice level, so that her mother would not know where she was going. Unfortunately, the woman knew her better than she had anticipated, and could tell within an instant where she would go.

"Are you sure that he's there? Are you sure that it's worth it?" Andromeda asked, rubbing up and down the side of her daughter's arm in an attempt to comfort the woman, who had not noticed that she had been crying.

"Yeah. I know he's there, Mum, and I'm not letting him fight on his own." Seeing how convinced Dora was in what she was going to do, Andromeda knew that she could not be persuaded otherwise, and so did not attempt to do so. Instead, she walked out of the room for a moment, kissing the woman on the forehead as she left, giving her daughter a little time alone with her own children.

"Now, I know you are both so young, but I want you to know this. I love both of you so much, and I won't let anything happen to you. And even if anything happens to me, or to Daddy, which it won't, we will be here for you, always. I love you both." Tears in her eyes, Dora gave each of them a soft kiss on the forehead, before sweeping from the room, unable to stand staying any longer, as it was far too painful.

As the door shut behind the woman, in the silence of the house, two synchronised cries pierced the air, stopping instantaneously.

Later that night, the babies would cry again, and this time, they would not stop.

A/N: I know, depressing, but it had to happen, and the next depressing chapter will have to as well, although it won't be quite as bad as this one. Please review!


	6. Connected and Separated

Chapter Six

A/N: Thanks to HJP007 and for reviewing. You're great!

As the sun rose above Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, bathing the ruined castle in light, Andromeda Tonks sat in utter stillness beside the lifeless bodies of her daughter and her husband.

She could hardly believe it. Just a few hours earlier, Nymphadora had left the house, promising that she would return in two days at the latest. Now, less than one had passed, and here she lay, dead upon the floor.

Tearing her eyes away from her precious daughter, the brunette turned to look down at the two children in the travelling basket at her side. They were both asleep at present, clutching to each other's hands just as their parents did beside them, but had been inconsolable since the early hours of the morning. Since Remus and Dora had died. '_How can they possibly understand?'_ Andromeda found herself asking. She knew that she would not find the answer, but nonetheless, she asked. '_They are too young to, yet they knew that something had happened to them, even before I did.'_

As she looked up again, and glanced around the hall, Andromeda could see the extent of the devastation that the war had caused. It had hardly let anyone be on either side, and bodies littered the floor of the room. There were some who were even younger than Dora, the woman noticed, most notably the young son of the Weasleys, Fred, and a young boy who could only have been sixteen at the most. Each of the Wizarding families seemed to have suffered in their own ways, and it was not only her marital family that the woman thought of.

Although she had left the pair of them when she was just turned seventeen, Andromeda had by no means forgotten either of her sisters. She did not think that they had forgotten her either, but neither did the brunette think that the other two women held her in high regard after the incident. But it did not matter now, whichever way they had thought. The three of them were destroyed. She was left with only the children, Bellatrix lay dead on the floor, and Narcissa was almost reduced to tears of anguish, which the elder could see from where the younger was sat on the other side of the room, locking her precious son in her embrace while her husband wrapped his arms around them both.

For a moment, at the back of her mind, Andromeda wondered whether she should approach her estranged younger sister, to offer her some comfort, in light of Bellatrix's passing, but she soon decided not to do so. After all, Narcissa had her own life to lead, her own family to get through the time with. She may possibly need her sister in time, but for now, the twins needed their grandmother more.

As she returned her attentions to the tiny children, who seemed to have woken from their slumber, the woman's composure almost fell to pieces as she saw the tears glistening in the eyes of her young granddaughter. It was evident that, though she was all of twenty minutes younger, Selena was certainly the more delicate of the two, and the most easily upset. Beside her, Teddy lay, with hardly a sign of sadness visible. '_So young, and yet he is already staying strong for his sister.'_ she thought with a sigh that clearly showed how saddened she was by this herself. It was setting the standard for a long few years to come.

'_What will happen to them, now that their parents have fallen?'_ Andromeda wondered, a stinging pain searing through her chest as she thought of the girl who had once lain sleeping in her arms. Something that young Nymphadora had hardly ever experienced for herself, and never would again. '_They could never go to the care of the Ministry. I would never allow it. But I don't know if I can care for them, particularly Selena, if I watching them grow up, watching her turn into Nymphadora. I can't do that to myself, or to them. But if I don't, who else will?'_

It was at that moment that Andromeda's prayers were answered, as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and a figure knelt to the ground beside her. It only took an instant for the woman to realise who the figure was. He was the figure that had started it all, and ended it all as well. The children's godfather. Harry Potter.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mrs. Tonks. I really am. Remus and To- Dora were good people. They didn't deserve to die." Harry said to the woman, though reaching into the basket as he did so, adjusting the blanket covering his godson and goddaughter, a slight smile reaching the corner of his mouth for a moment, before fading away. "Especially not so soon after their children were born."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Your sympathy is comforting for me to hear, but I wonder what will happen to the children now. I can't raise them properly myself, not when Selena will most likely grow to be more like my Nymphadora by the day. It would not be fair, to them or to me, if I was solely responsible for their care." Andromeda confessed, though she hung her head a little, as if she were ashamed to have said such a thing.

For a minute or two, the conversation was halted, both of the participants lost in thought. Then, taking a deep breath, Harry made a suggestion.

"Why don't we take them? Me and Ginny? After all, they're our godchildren, so it seems right that we should look after them if you can't, because that was exactly what Remus and Tonks asked us to do. If you agree, that is."

It took a few seconds for her to consider the offer, but eventually, Andromeda nodded her head in agreement, and watched as Harry took the basket from the hall, bidding farewell to them with a slight wave of her hand.

True, the children had been taken from her, but it was best for all of them. At least for now, they would be safe.

A/N: Please review!


	7. Bringing Them Home

Chapter Seven

A/N:

That very night, Harry Potter entered the Burrow, clutching the travelling basket tightly in his arms. He was a little nervous to return to the home he now shared with his girlfriend, Ginny, and her family, as Molly had insisted that she would not allow him to go anywhere else. He had not consulted any of the family before making the decision to take care of the twins himself, and truly did not know that they would be accepted in the household as he had been. There was only way to find out.

As he entered the house, he almost collided face to face with Ginny, who had been pacing up and down the living room, waiting for him to return home from Hogwarts, as she had done hours ago. There were faint tear tracks on her face, like she had been crying hours ago and had never bothered to wipe the tears away. Knowing the girl as he did, Harry assumed that that was what had happened.

"Harry!" the young woman exclaimed, wrapping her arms tightly around him, as if she were certain he would disappear in an instant should she let go of him. It took her a moment to spot the basket cradled in his arms, as she had pulled back, confused by the fact that he had not returned her embrace.

Before she could even get the chance to ask the question that was written in her eyes, Harry answered it, gazing tenderly down into the basket as his partner began to do the same, the pools of bright brown set in her face softening a great deal as she caught sight of the two sleeping infants.

"These are Remus and Tonks' children, aren't they?" Ginny asked, though she full well knew the answer, as she was godmother to the two of them as well as Harry. Even so, a slight nod from her boyfriend confirmed the fact. "Do you think that they know?"

Taking a deep breath as he realised the morbid direction in which the conversation was travelling, Harry gave his truthful answer, from both his own personal thoughts and what Andromeda had told him had occurred on the night they died. "I know that they know. Andromeda, Tonks' mother, said that the twins suddenly started crying when Tonks left the house, and again at around one o'clock in the morning, about the time that Tonks and Remus died. That can't have been a coincidence, could it?"

"No, it couldn't." the younger woman answered, not able to tear her gaze from the sleeping children, at how peaceful they seemed to be, yet how restless she knew they would be in the magical lands they visited in their dreams. "Anyone would be able to feel something that horrific."

"I know." Harry responded, and Ginny immediately felt terrible for having said it. The young man had never quite gotten over the death of his mother, and he still felt the pain of loss he had experienced when both of his parents had been taken from him by the Dark Lord.

"Did they wish for us to look after them?" the redhead questioned, changing the subject as swiftly as she could without it seeming too noticeable. "I would have thought that they'd leave them with Andromeda. She was Tonks' mother, after all, and she looked after them when the pair of them were with the rest of the Order at Hogwarts, and when they died."

"But Andromeda has given them over to their godparents. Us." the dark haired man told his girlfriend, as the pair of them looked up at each other briefly, before they glanced down once again to watch the babies sleep, each wrapping an arm around the other's waist as they did so. "She only wants the best for them, Gin, and she thought that it would be better for them to grow up in the family environment that we have here, rather than in an empty house where she couldn't cope with them on her own. I don't want to let Remus and Tonks down, not after all they've done for us over the years."

"I know. I don't want to let them down either." the young woman responded, ensuring that Harry was aware of how she felt, and that he knew that she was not against the idea, only a little shocked about the idea of becoming a parent before she was seventeen. "So we will take care of them."

"We can do it, Gin." the elder man assured his girlfriend, placing the basket down on the table, so he could wrap his arms fully around her. "But only if we do it together, because if we stay together, we can do anything."

"We've defeated the Dark Lord today, Harry." the redhead pointed out, holding on even tighter to her partner as he stiffened, evidently still affected by the mention of what he had done that day. "I think that we can tackle anything in the world after doing that, let alone two little children."

"Yeah." the man replied, in a slight sigh of relief. In truth, he had not been expecting Ginny to agree to the plan so quickly, but he was extremely glad that she had done so. An argument was the last thing either of them would have needed after the day that had passed, especially after the terrible fate that Fred had been dealt as he had fought to bring down the Death Eaters. He felt utterly reprieved that the argument had not come, and was pleased that they could concentrate on becoming good parents to the children.

"Harry?" the young redhead asked, glanced down at the basket once again, where the infants were beginning to toss and turn in their slumber. "We won't let them forget who their parents are, will we? We won't try to replace them?"

"Never." Harry responded, as they each took a child into their arms to comfort it, Harry taking Teddy and Ginny Selena. "They will always be Lupins. Always."

And so they were.

A/N: I know, it's a bit soppy, and it's not the best, but still. Please review, especially if you actually, somehow, liked the chapter!


	8. A Family Anew

Chapter Eight

A/N: Thank you to Vermlog630 for reviewing

Six years had passed since the night of the Battle, and the twins had flourished during this time, growing to become equally brilliant children, both in magical ability and in their utterly different personalities.

Teddy had grown to become quite like his mother, often changing his hair colour and facial features to attract the attention of his family members, having done so on so many occasions that no member of the family could quite remember what his natural colouring was. He was a loud and boisterous child, always making a nuisance of himself, and leading his adoptive cousin, Victoire, astray, despite the fact that she was only four years old. He also attempted to lead his own younger sister astray, but she would not have it.

Selena was almost precisely the opposite of her twin, as she chose to remain most often in her natural appearance, with light brown hair and hazel eyes, though Ginny knew for a fact that she was as much a Metamorphmagus as her brother, just a little less attention seeking than him. She was a rather quiet and shy child, preferring to sit in the corner of the room with a story book than go out and play pranks with Teddy, though she was still friendly and kind with the people she knew. She seemed to have shown a little more magical potential than her brother, though that may only have been a result of her tutoring by Hermione, the lessons which Teddy had never once shown his face at, for fear that the other children would think he was swotting up for Hogwarts, as his twin sister was doing, a dent in his pride that he could not afford to allow.

Over this time, half a dozen years, though they could not believe it had been so long, Harry and Ginny had come to see the twins as being as good as their own children, though they had never allowed the pair to think of them as being such, not wanting to disrespect the memory of Remus and Nymphadora. But, that one day, all of their opinions may be about to change, with a revelation to the two of them which may well change the family forever.

"Teddy, Selena, can you come here please?" the redhead had called, determined to get it over with as quickly as she could do, so as to give the children a better chance of coming to terms with the fact, because of the extended time they would have to do so. When they arrived to the room, Selena as immaculate as ever and Teddy unsurprisingly covered with much, the woman beckoned them to sit on the sofa beside her and her husband, who had agreed to remain with her, so that she would not have to deal with the two alone, should they not approve of what she was about to tell them.

"What is it?" the elder boy asked, wrapping a protective arm around his sister, as he always did. Despite the appearance he presented to the world, he had always had a soft spot when it came to Selena, and she for him, though she did not present that same outlook on life as he did so.

"You're alright, aren't you, Ginny?" the younger questioned, the worry clear in her voice. Of the two, it had always been the brunette who had been closer to her parental figures, while Teddy preferred to be more independent, or at least, as independent as a six year old could be.

"I'm fine, Lena. There's no need to worry about that." the woman had responded immediately, laying a hand on the girl's shoulder, to reassure her that she was being truthful. Selena had been born with the rare ability to determine lies merely from touch. If someone lied to her while she held their touch, she would know, and as she felt no inkling of any such pretence, she knew that Ginny spoke nothing but the truth. "We wanted to tell you about something, something important."

"What is it?" Teddy asked, a tint of fear creeping into even his voice, though he tried so hard not to allow it to do so. "What do you want to tell us? Is it bad?"

"No, Teddy, it isn't bad." Harry assured him, with a slight smile, which served the same basic purpose as his wife's hand on the girl's shoulder, to comfort him. "It's really good news, actually, or at least we think it is."

A moment of silence followed, in which the couple shared a glance, as if they wondered whether or not they should go through with what they wished to tell the pair, but after that moment, Ginny spoke the phrase that changed the family. "Harry and I are going to have a baby."

Silence fell once more at the revelation, but for the shocked gasps of Teddy and Selena. Whatever they had expected to be revealed for them, it had been nothing in the nature of their guardians having a child of their own. They did not quite know how they should react.

"So, when are we moving out then?" the elder twin asked, more than a hint of bitterness in his tone as he did so.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned in return, taking his turn to be confused, as the twins' had passed with their explanation.

"If you're having your own baby, you won't want to have us anymore." Selena answered him, a tear falling from her right eye, as the clouds of mist in Potter's mind faded away.

"Selena…" Ginny began, speaking a little quieter than she would have wished to do, as she wrapped both arms around the girl she spoke to and pulling her into her lap, while her husband laid a palm on the shoulder of the child's brother. "You and Teddy aren't our children, we all know that. But we love you, and you are a part of our family. You will always be allowed to stay here, and you'll be welcome here forever. Having a baby won't change that."

That evening, the two sat in the attic of the Burrow, watching the stars as the shone upon the house, led by the light of the moon. In the celestial bodies of the night, Teddy and Selena could find comfort, as they looked upon the symbols of their own parents, and wondered what it would have been like had their parents not fallen in the War.

A/N: A little bit depressing in the end, but hey. Please review!


End file.
